


Music

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [24]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anniversary, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Pet Names, Playlist, Ways To Say I Love You, love letter, they're SUPER cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Music is really the way to Baz's heart, and Simon knows him too well.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> COC day 24! Spotify playlist link is in the end notes, wanted to include the tracklist in the fic to make it seem longer and also in case you can't follow the link.

On their second anniversary, Baz found a handwritten letter on his bedside table and a bed empty of Simon. Curious and mildly concerned, Baz picked it up to read it.

‘ _ Baz, _

_ Last year, you made the big grand romantic gesture, and the part of me that always wants to one-up you never really dies, so for a few months I’ve been thinking of ways to show you how much I love you without having to talk, because whenever I try to say cheesy things, it ends with me stuttering, and you don’t deserve to deal with that. _

_ I had this idea a few weeks ago when I was sitting and reading in our kitchen and I could hear you playing the violin. It was a beautiful tune, and you played it even more beautifully (it actually made me almost cry a little), and I realised- You show your emotions through music. Now, I’m no instrumentalist (unless you count being able to bust out Jingle Bells on the recorder), but I felt like I could try and do the same. _

_ I further settled on this when we were singing in the kitchen a few days later and ended up slow-dancing for so long that we burnt our dinner and had to get takeaway. Music can send such a strong message to a person, so I made a playlist of songs that remind me of you. _

_ This might not be as grand as taking me to the London Eye and giving me roses and a promise ring, but it was fun for me to put together and I think you’ll enjoy listening to it. _

_ I made it into a cassette tape, because I wanted to be cheesy, but I wrote out the tracklist if it didn’t work. Or I can just send you the Spotify playlist. Whatever. _

_ Basically what I’m trying to say is that I love you. You call me the sun, but you’re my moon and stars, and you make everything you touch more beautiful. _

_ Joyeaux anniversaire, mon amour. (look at me using French! Apparently that means happy birthday too, but I’m trying my best here) _

_ Here’s to many more years. _

_ All my love, _

_ Simon Snow _

_ Tracklist: _

 

  * __2002- Anne-Marie__


  * _Would You Be So Kind- Dodie Clark_


  * _BLUE- Troye Sivan & Alex Hope_


  * _Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars_


  * _Guillotine- Jon Bellion & Travis Mendes_


  * _Tear In My Heart- Twenty One Pilots_


  * _Sidekick- Walk The Moon_


  * _Flaws- Bastille_


  * _Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol_


  * _Love Story- Taylor Swift_


  * _400 Lux- Lorde_


  * _The Louvre- Lorde_


  * _Yellow- Coldplay_


  * _I Like Me Better- Lauv_


  * _Hey There Delilah- Plain White T’s_


  * _Arms- Christina Perri_


  * _A World Alone- Lorde_


  * _Counting Stars- OneRepublic_


  * _The Only Exception- Paramore_


  * _When The Day Met The Night- Panic! At The Disco_


  * _Que Sera Sera- Doris Day_


  * _Starving- Hailee Seinfeld, Grey, Zedd_


  * _I was an Island- Alison Weiss_


  * _Someone You Like- The Girl and and the Dreamcatcher_


  * _All I Want For Christmas Is You- Mariah Carey_


  * _Lucky Strike- Troye Sivan_


  * _Bloom- Troye Sivan_


  * _Weak- AJR_


  * _My My My!- Troye Sivan_


  * _Adventure Of A Lifetime- Coldplay_


  * _Can’t Help Falling In Love- Elvis Presley_


  * _King and Lionheart- Of Monsters and Men_


  * _Budapest- George Ezra_


  * _Somewhere Only We Know (cover)- Lily Allen_


  * _I’m Yours- Jason Mraz_


  * _I Won’t Give Up- Jason Mraz_


  * _One Thing- One Direction_


  * _History- One Direction_


  * _Flaws- Bastille_


  * _Delicate- Taylor Swift_


  * _Take Me To Church- Hozier_


  * _Greek Tragedy- The Wombats_


  * _Location- Khalid_


  * _Shiver- Coldplay_


  * _Photograph- Ed Sheeran_


  * _Say You Won’t Let Go- James Arthur_


  * _Secret Love Song- Little Mix, Jason Derulo_


  * _Like I’m Gonna Lose You- Meghan Trainor, John Legend_


  * _Need You Now (Acoustic)- Dean Lewis_


  * _Little Things- One Direction_


  * _A Thousand Years- Christina Perri_


  * _Rewrite The Stars- Zac Efron, Zendaya_


  * _Stay- Rihanna_


  * _Lovesong- Adele_


  * _Stay Stay Stay- Taylor Swift_


  * _Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran_


  * _I Want You- Marian Hill_


  * _for him.- Troye Sivan_


  * _Fix You- Coldplay_


  * _Saturn- Sleeping At Last_


  * _Teenage Dream- Katy Perry”_



 

Baz took a step back, clutching the letter to his chest. He found the cassette tape, hidden under the letter, and got out his old (miraculously still functional) cassette player and hit play.

The playlist was over three hours long. Simon didn’t return home until a few songs before the end, but there he was, dressed up and smart and holding roses and a picnic basket.

“Happy anniversary, Baz.” He handed Baz the roses, and kissed him on the cheek. “Is that my playlist I hear?” Simon said, poking his head around the corner.

“It is. Crowley, Simon, you made me cry listening to it.” Baz pulled Simon inside, putting the picnic basket down. “It wasn’t cool to put so much Troye and Coldplay and Lorde in there! You know they get me going!”

“That was the goal. Now c’mon, I have a picnic and afternoon out planned, and I spent more money on your fancy foods you like than I will ever admit.”

“I love you, my sun.”

“Love you too, moon and stars. God, we’re the cheesiest people in existence, let’s get crackalacking!” Baz snorted.

“Leave it to Simon Snow to ruin a romantic moment by saying ‘ _ let’s get crackalacking’. _ Dear Merlin. Let’s get to that picnic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The spotify playlist (it's 61 songs haha) can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/212aqzrha7uinvedehgjhnnwq/playlist/0OKGl2mjSt7a9aSouADMhB?si=1N2-WMOvStSfQAmgmwGt7Q) if you want to listen to it, it's super long but I like it and I now listen to it while writing my sons.
> 
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you want to check it out! Also I now only have two more days left to write and then I will have finished every prompt, go me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
